Two Guys, a Girl and one heck of a love triangle
by Angelstars
Summary: We know about the many fiancés that Ranma and Akane have all those who get in between them, but it’s always Ranma and his crowd of girls. So what if the tables were turned and it was time for Akane’s crowd, what will Ranma do? Will he just let it sli


Disclaimer: Ya know these get boring after a while ^^; but I do not own Ranma ½ (Rumiko Takahshi, Ranma ½ ) *bows in respect* I adore this lady ^_^  
  
Author note: Alrighty I think I'm on a role, I really been dying to write a Ranma fic for some time, but I'm lazy ^^; but those who know of me, Angelstars - will know that I am a well established Romance writer so guess what I write, actually I love angst also. but we will have to see how this one goes also.  
  
Present time: My works in progress are Pokémon: Why is it so complicated? Inu-Yasha: Would you be able to choose? Ranma ½: Two Guys, a Girl and one heck of a love triangle. Click on my pen name to read if you wish.  
  
  
  
Two Guys, a Girl and one heck of a love triangle.  
  
Chapter 1.1 by Angelstars  
  
  
  
Story narration: Nabiki Tendo  
  
Characters: (in order); Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Soun & Genma, Ryoga Hibiki, Nabiki Tendo, Kasumi Tendo  
  
---  
  
'Dear Akane,  
  
It's been a while since my last letter, I hope all is well with you? My training seems to take up a lot of my time now and I have been neglecting keeping in touch with you. I'm coming to visit soon, maybe with in the next day or so. I'm looking forward to seeing you I have souvenirs!  
  
Love always,  
  
Ryoga Hibiki.  
  
---  
  
'Why is when ever Ryoga writes to Akane he always adds 'love always' is she completely stupid? No, Ryoga is the stupid one--- ' Ranma thought to himself with a slight hint of annoyance.  
  
Akane Tendo stood behind Ranma, her arms were crossed and the look was piercing, even Ranma felt her anger glare heat the back of his head.  
  
"RANMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she growled, heating the room that much even Soun and Genma moved to a safe distance.  
  
Ranma freaked and jumped to face her. holding the letter addressed to her in his hands. No comment just pure anger and rage tempered on Akane's face was too scary for any normal human being to comprehend. Of course we are talking about Ranma here--- if there ever were an idiot as dense as a piece of wood his name would be Ranma Saotome.  
  
"---Akane, listen I never meant to open the stupid letter! It's just a stupid message from Ryoga. jeez don't throw a temper tantrum about it." He panicked, trying his hardest to calm her. No such luck I may add.  
  
"Ranma! That letter is addressed to me, not you! Give it back right now! I mean it Ranma!!!!" Akane fought back.  
  
Ranma took a few moments to actually come back with a half way decent comeback---  
  
"Jeez, Akane. What's the big fuss?"  
  
Did I say half way decent? I meant pointless comeback.  
  
Oh the pro's and con's of a normal day in the Tendo dojo. So we start off like every other day, as usual Akane and Ranma were fighting over some stupid thing. Daddy and Mr Saotome stood at the sidelines paying no attention; Kasumi hummed and merely continued her cleaning chores. Ah yes, one other important detail I was out to earn a little cash, never hurts to play hard to get unless there was a little wager for the grabbing.  
  
---  
  
One week later---  
  
One thing you can guarantee when it comes to Ryoga, he's never on time. I just have to make sure I get to him first. Poor guy, he really is a little too easily led. Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying to make a little cash.  
  
My plan was floorless, all I would have to do was set the perfect scene, Ryoga would get Akane's attention, hence forth my wage of course--- soon followed by saving the day and conning Ranma also. Perfect. This always works; it's so easy messing with Ranma and Ryoga, my money's in the bag.  
  
  
  
---  
  
Akane sighed and continued to walk the usual route back home from another day at school. Ranma followed closely walking his usual route, hands in pocket paying no attention what so ever. Akane sighed again this time a little louder. Ranma soon got the hint, and jumped down of the fencing to walk beside her. He narrowed his eyes almost instantly, "Akane, why is that you keep looking at Ryoga's stupid letter and sighing?" he asked with more than a small amount of jealousy in his voice.  
  
Akane ignored his tone of voice and shrugged her shoulders in response.  
  
This wasn't a normal Akane thing; she actually looks--- well kind of love sick. Scary thoughts Ranma, Akane love sick over Ryoga? Don't make me laugh, Akane's not interested in Ryoga. Ranma continued to argue with himself.  
  
Sigh --- "Ranma?" Akane asked and halted, causing Ranma to smack straight into her.  
  
"wha---Akane" he hesitated.  
  
Akane continued to lower her head her eyes focused the ground, Ranma actually worried about the way she's been acting over the past week. Akane seemed to be depressed a lot and mopping around the dojo, she hasn't been getting that angry with him either. Now that was a scary thought.  
  
Ranma was soon pulled out of his thoughts when Akane began to confess what was wrong.  
  
"Ranma, I'm more than a little confused at the moment."  
  
He looked straight at her with confusion written all over his face, Akane looked up into his eyes noticing the very same thing she was feeling too. Ranma's expression was priceless though; he actually looked somewhat worried about her, which did cheer her up slightly. Ranma shifted a little uncomfortably under her stare.  
  
"Akane, what's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
Akane sighed once more and continued. "I'm not sure, Ranma. I've been feeling a little different for the past week. Almost empty, I'm really confused."  
  
Ranma's expression almost instantly changed from confusion to slight annoyance. "And this has something to do with, Ryoga?"  
  
Akane nodded in agreement.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. It actually made him uncomfortable listening to Akane get upset over--- Ryoga??? he narrowed his eyes and glared at her for a moment, before noticing Akane was near to tears. "Akane, I don't understand. What are you trying to say to me?"  
  
"I don't know, Ranma-- - I really don't know anymore my - my feelings are a little confused."  
  
This is a dream right? Akane is messing with my head in a dream, yea that's it. She wouldn't even talk to me like this unless I was dreaming. Ranma's thoughts weren't helping the matter in hand and what was actually real. He sighed and lowered his head. "Akane---"  
  
By now Akane was desperately holding in tears, she was finding it difficult though. Ranma was making her feel even more confused and she almost instantly regretted saying anything in the first place, but these thoughts she was having were driving her insides wild.  
  
Akane's tears where now falling fast and continuous. Ranma was sulking and quiet. This was a mess. It was time for my plan, I know for a fact my sister was in love with Ranma, and vice versa. Ranma won't admit it, but they are kind of obvious even if their so-called lover's tiffs make every one assume they hate the one another. Hmm but this was confusing, what was Akane trying to say to Ranma? That she actually does have some kind of feeling toward Ryoga?! Ha! Yea right--- still I think I can use this to my advantage.  
  
Nabiki's attention was now focussed on the boy walking around like a lost puppy or in his case lost piggy. She smiled, "time to work my magic and get me some quick cash."  
  
---  
  
Ryoga was lost once more, "oh Akane, why is I can never find you when I really need you." He sighed, but suddenly spotted someone waving and shouting his name. "Nabiki?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Ryoga! Ryoga! Over here!"  
  
Ryoga looked on at Nabiki with confusion set over his face, "umm, Nabiki?" he began.  
  
Nabiki smiled and greeted Ryoga with a serious set in her eyes. "Ryoga, just the guy I wanted to see."  
  
"Huh?" was Ryoga's only reply.  
  
Nabiki's smile widened. "Ryoga, I have something to tell you that may interest you a whole lot."  
  
Ryoga looked at her with worry, "heh, what would that be?" he asked holding his hand behind his head with slight embarrassment.  
  
"Ryoga today is your lucky day! I'm willing to spill about my sister and Ranma's break up, but it will cost you. I'll make a start and say 1000 yen"  
  
"Wha! Ranma and Akane are what?!"  
  
Nabiki merely motioned for her money. Ryoga gladly gave her his money, waiting for her to continue with her big news.  
  
Nabiki smiled and put her easy money away and began to tell Ryoga that he has caused a stir in between Ranma and Akane's relationship. Ryoga's eyes widened and the smile on his face began to move from smirk to pure bliss. He could see it all now, Akane and him living together happily with 2 no 4 children, his only work was managing the Tendo Dojo and his beautiful wife to come home to every evening after a hard battle. Perfect. He snapped out of his dream and listened on to Nabiki's plan.  
  
Oh was this to easy, Nabiki thought to herself. Easy Money.  
  
---  
  
to be continued  
  
Author Note: So.I know we have all know about the many annoyance of fiancés that Ranma and Akane have all those who get in between them, but it's always Ranma and his crowd of girls. So what if the tables were turned and it was time for Akane's crowd, what will Ranma do? Will he just let it slide and forget about it? Or will he actually compete for her attention along with Ryoga? Will Nabiki's plan work and will she earn that 'easy money' all this and more in the continuation of 'Two Guys, a Girl and a heck of a love triangle.'  
  
-- Angie  
  
29th October 2002 @ 18:33pm {gmt} 


End file.
